


Howl at the Moon, Champion of the Night

by IamTheWalrusHearMeRoar13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheWalrusHearMeRoar13/pseuds/IamTheWalrusHearMeRoar13
Summary: Both destined for greatness.  They shall experience times of hardship, and times of prosperity, love, and loss.  One locks himself away from the full moon, the other shields herself from the cruelty of the sun.  Each must find their place in Tamriel, and although they will never steal more than fleeting glimpses of each other, one is always aware of the other.





	Howl at the Moon, Champion of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may alternate quite a bit from perspectives, and if you're by chance acquainted with my Fallout 4 work, you're likely used to that by now, along with my tendency to use third person limited narrative. Before you ask, no, I have not given up on my atomic mess, as my rather critical friends refer to it; I've just been very, VERY tempted to dedicate another work on my Skyrim OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His fur dances with the wind, but he finds no comfort in the soft breeze of spring. Elseweyr is far behind him, he longingly remembers the warm sands beneath his paws as he ran happily after his sister. But the warmth in his heart is short-lived, for Ja'had is to be executed.

Ja'had's hands were bound, his fingers far too numb for him to unsheathe his claws, much less attempt to knead his way through the rope that chafed his wrists. He perked his ears, listening to the Imperial soldiers as they read off the names of the prisoners.

His left ear flicked to the side as he picked up a delicate sneeze, distracting him.  From the corner of his eye, he noticed a smaller, rather thin-framed adolescent girl, skin faintly tanned, with blonde hair the shade of wheat, and eyes like the sea glimmering in the sunrise.  She glanced at him, fully catching his eye for a brief moment before he realized he had been called forth.

 


End file.
